Irrwege
by Eskaria
Summary: Ailin ist nicht das Vorzeigebild einer Elbe.Sie wird vom Pech verfolgt, ist alles andere als ruhig und erhaben. Aber den schwärzesten Tag in ihrem unsterblichen Leben hat sie, als sie in Lórien einem kühlen Grenzwächter vor die Füße fällt...oder?


Lange ist es her, dass ich hier etwas gepostet habe. Dennoch will ich es angesichts meines zweiten Frhlings der Herr-der-Ringe-Euphorie noch einmal versuchen. Zu der Story ist zu sagen, dass ich vorher nur einen groben Plot im Auge hatte und weder mitwirkende (geliehene) Charaktere fix waren, noch die Umgebung. Nun..aus dem Konzept wurde etwas mehr und auch wenn in diesem Kapitel noch nicht viel von den Charakteren zu sehen ist, hoffe ich doch, dass es ein paar interessierte geben wird.

Disclaimer: Tolkiens Figuren und Landschaften sind nur geliehen und ich bezwecke mit Sicherheit nicht, Geld zu machen wer wrde dafr auch schon was geben? ;-)

Geplant ist eine Story, die sowohl humoristische Anteile haben soll, auch in Sachen Tragik, Romanze und Herz-Schmerz nicht zu kurzen kommen soll. Inwiefern mir das gelingt, wird sich zeigen. Es wird sicher einige Dinge geben, die nicht so ganz mit Tokiens Vorgaben bereinstimmen ich bitte, darber hinwegzusehen.

Pairing: Haldir/OC

Rating: vorlufig K

Summary: Ailin ist nicht das Vorzeigebild einer Elbe. Gar nicht. Sie wird vom Pech verfolgt (was immer noch besser klingt, als zu sagen, sie wre tollpatschig), laut und alles andere als ruhig und erhaben. Aber den schwrzesten Tag in ihrem unsterblichen Leben hat sie eindeutig, als sie sich in den Wldern Lriens verirrt und dabei einem khlen Grenzwchter vor die Fe flltoder?

Irrwege

_Abenteuer sucht man nicht, Abenteuer hat man._

In wildem Galopp jagte sie durch den Wald, den Krper dicht ber den Leib ihrer treuen Ninia gebeugt. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren, ste peitschten ihr ins Gesicht, zogen Striemen an ihren nackten Oberarmen. Ailin wagte es nicht, den Blick zu wenden, auch nur einen Augenblick nicht nach vorne zu sehen. In hastiger Flucht fhrte sie Ninia knapp an den dicht stehenden Bumen vorbei, wagte riskante Manver, trieb das Pferd an. Und dochund doch konnte sie ihre Verfolger hren, immer nher klangen die sie verfolgenden Hufschlge, immer bedrohlicher. Die azurblauen Augen der Reiterin verengten sich, als sie ber ihre Mglichkeiten nachdachten Mglichkeiten, die verschwinden gering waren. Mindestens drei Reiter verfolgten sie. Und holten auf. Ihr Herz pochte und sie sprte, wie die Unsicherheit ihre Hnde zum Schwitzen brachte. Nein. Sie schttelte den Kopf. Nicht aufgeben! Denk nach!

Nun wagte sie es doch. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten. Niemand war zu sehen. In diesem Fall war der dichte Wald ein Vorteil.

Lauf nach Hause, Ninia! Lauf nach Hause! Sie beugte sich vor, flsterte der treuen Stute Worte ins Ohr. Dann richtete sie sich wieder etwas auf, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Stelle. Da vorne. Ein letztes Mal ttschelte sie dem Tier den Hals, dann steuerte sie den Baum an, dessen unterster Ast ungefhr zwei Meter ber dem Boden quer verlief. Er wirkte stabil, stark. Er wrde sie halten. Er *musste* sie halten. Ein letztes Mal holte sie tief Luft, schloss dann fr einen kurzen Moment die Augen und lie dann die Mhne Ninias los, um die Arme in die Hhe zu strecken und nach dem Ast zu fassen. Sie bekam ihn zu packen, legte die Finger fest um die raue Borke, sprte in dem Moment auch schon, wie sie von dem Pferdeleib gerissen wurde, einen Augenblick nach vorne schwang und es ihr so schien, als wrde sie in der Luft stehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen streckte sie die Beine, sprte dann aber auch schon, wie sie der Schwerkraft folgend wieder zurckkippte, bald an diesem Ast hngen wrde, wie ein Obstsammler, dem man die Leiter weggezogen hatte. Ein Flucht wollte ihr schon ber Lippen kommen wenig elbisch und wenig damenhaft doch die Verfolger hatten Vorrang. Sie nahm den Schwung mit, versuchte es mit einem weiteren Anlauf und schaffte es gerade noch, dieses Mal dann auf dem Ast zu landen, dort gebckt einen Augenblick zu verharren und die instinktiv angehaltene Luft auszulassen. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht. Die Hufschlge waren nahe und was noch wichtiger war der Ast knarrte verdchtig. Eilig rannte sie somit in Richtung Stamm, sprang von dort auf den nchsten Ast und drckte sich dann an den mchtigen Baum, die Luft ein weiteres Mal verhalten.

Sie hoffte, dass die Reiter der Spur ihres Pferdes folgen wrden, dass sie hier unbemerkt blieb. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, pochend so dass es ihr schien, dass es den feinen Elbenohren keinesfalls verborgen bleiben konnte. Doch das war absurd. Ihr Verfolger hatten mit Sicherheit auf anderes zu hren, als auf ihren Herzschlag. Und dochund doch kniff sie die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Reiter dann endlich heran preschten, aber nicht einen Augenblick innehielten. In wildem Galopp folgten sie Ninia eins, zwei und auch noch ein dritter. Weiterhin dicht an den Stamm gedrckt, wartete die junge Elbe, wartete, bis auch das letzte Gerusch der Reiter verschwunden war, nur mehr die Laute des Waldes sie umgaben. Erst dann wagte sie es, sich vom Baumstamm zu lsen, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen und noch einmal zu lauschen. Nichtsda war einfachnichts. Sie lchelte erleichtert, legte fr einen Augenblick die Hand an ihre Brust, wie um zu verhindern, dass ihr Herz, das nun vor Freude so laut schlug, aus ihrem Brustkorb sprang. Dann leise erst und zunehmend immer lauter war ein Laut von ihr zu hren. Ein leises Kichern erst, dann ein Lachen, das von Erleichterung getragen wurde. Anfangs. Mit steigender Lautstrke erhielt es einen selbstsicheren Klang, als sie schlussendlich eine Faust nach vorne streckte und einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne machte.

Lrien und seine GrenzwchterHA!

Ihr Siegesruf verstummte in dem Moment, da der Ast unter ihr verdchtig knackte und dann nachgab, sich Stck fr Stck senkte, wie um sie und ihre Unachtsamkeit zu verhhnen und schlussendlich lautstark zu brechen.

Ailin hatte noch versucht, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, auf einen anderen Ast zu springen. Schlussendlich aber landete sie auf dem Boden, trieb es ihr fr einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen, lie der aufgewirbelte Staub sie die Augen schlieen und husten. Gerade hatte sie eine Hand gehoben, um sich ber die Lider zu reiben, als eine dunkle, mnnliche Stimme sie erstarren lie.

Ihr haltet nicht viel von ihnen, oder? Von Lriens Grenzwchter? Ein eisiger, bedrohlicher Klang lag in der Stimme. Und rger. Langsam ffnete sie die Augen.


End file.
